


How Luna Lovegood lost her finger

by Opal_Lovegood



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Head Cannon, Lovegood - Freeform, Luna Lovegood - Freeform, Pandora Lovegood - Freeform, headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_Lovegood/pseuds/Opal_Lovegood
Summary: A headcannon of luna Lovegood.





	How Luna Lovegood lost her finger

Nine year old Luna Lovegood paced up and down the hallway of her home outside her mom’s lab, Her mom had been in the room for three hours and Luna could not stop thinking about it. Her father (Xenophelius) had forbidden her from entering the lab, he knows that she can not work when someone else was in the room.

Luna had tried to distract herself first by reading, then by trying to count nargles that flew around her ceiling but nothing worked. Another hour passed and then Another.

Finally Luna could not resist the wait anymore. She knew that her dad would be mad for disrupting Pandora for she was making a magical cure that had not been made by anyone but Grindelwald himself and there was a 50% chance that she could fail and it was KILLING Luna to know if she was alright.

Luna silently crept down the stairs from her bedroom in the tower and into the hallway leading up to her mother’s laboratory, slowly she opened the door and slipped in quietly. What she saw made her catch her breath and stop in her tracks, her mother was pouring a liquid gold mixture into the bowl, Luna needed to stop her, she knew those ingredients and she ALSO knew they were very dangerous, put together, there would be a fatal explosion. She did it, she caused an explosion that literally shook the whole house, Luna stumbled around and right before she blacked out, she felt a jolt of pain up her arm and then dark.

She woke up on the couch in her living room with Xeno shaking her, his face blotchy from having been crying the whole time. She looked at her hand and saw that she was missing a finger, it was bandaged tightly. Xeno shook her some more.  
“It’s your mother” he said in a serious tone “she’s dead”


End file.
